secret_hausfandomcom-20200213-history
VIP Haus 1
Celebrity Haus 1'' and then VIP Haus 1''' was confirmed on February 1st, 2019 as a project. On June 5th 2019 was officially confirmed it would start around September-October 2019. On June 8th 2019 was announced it would actually start in 2020. On August 29, 2019 was announced the project will start a year, in September 2020. On August 29, 2019 was also confirmed Émilie Castagne, winner of Secret Haus 5 and Marcelo Fernandez, winner of Secret Haus 2 and host of Secret Haus 6 and 7 are the main host of the VIP season. On September 1, 2019 was confirmed the show would actually start in January 2020. On October 26, 2019 was annonced the show will start in 2019 which means it won't start in January 2020 anymore. No official date given though. On November 1st, 2019 during the final show of Secret Haus: Redemption was confirmed the launch was on Friday 8 November 2019. Pre-Show * On '''''August 28, 2019 was announced by producer wanting ex-contestants of the Secret Haus franchise in the VIP season. * On August 29, 2019 was confirmed Émilie Castagne and Marcelo Fernandez as the main Hosts. * On September 1, 2019 was confirmed it will start in January 2020. * On September 4, 2019 was confirmed the season would last 13 weeks. * On September 6, 2019 was confirmed Kalinda Roberts, iconic host of Secret Haus as the first contestant of VIP Haus. * On September 12, 2019 was confirmed Ben Martial, reality TV star as a contestant of VIP Haus. * On September 19, 2019 were confirmed Amélie Vag and Monira, TV personalities, as contestants of VIP Haus. * On September 24, 2019 was confirmed Arnold Dashian, blogger, as a contestant of VIP Haus. * On September 30, 2019 was confirmed Jeanine Duberget, iconic actress as a contestant of VIP Haus. * On October 8, 2019 was confirmed Jerry Benguar, model, as a contestant of VIP Haus. * On October 18, 2019, during the eviction show of Secret Haus: Redemption was confirmed Alba Guillot, reality TV star and participant to The Dreamers, as a contestant of VIP Haus. * On October 25, 2019, during the eviction show of Secret Haus: Redemption, right after Élisabeth Neiner's eviction, this latter was offered a contract to participate to VIP Haus on January for being a good contestant in the Redemption's season. She accepted and signed the contract which confirmed her an official contestant of VIP Haus. * On October 26, 2019 were confirmed Sacha McBoom, actor, and Réda Ibn Youssef, TV personality as contestants of VIP Haus. It was also confirmed the season will actually start by 2019, instead of January as previously announced, the official date was not confirmed yet. It was also confirmed that there were only four contestants left to confirm for this season. * On October 27, 2019 was confirmed Élodie Ré, glamour model as a contestant of VIP Haus. * On October 29, 2019 was confirmed Danny Brozzo, porn actor as a contestant of VIP Haus. * On October 30, 2019 were confirmed Greg Dominguez, contestant of Secret Haus 1 and Secret Haus: Redemption and Amberosia, singer, as contestants of VIP Haus. VIP Housemates Nominations * Week 1 : Greg won the leadership, as leader of the House, he can save the nominee of his choice by remove out from the list and replace the nominee by another VIP Housemate. Nominations: Results